Black Cadillac
Black Cadillac is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. It features guest vocals from rapper B-Real. Background In an interview with Kerrang, the band stated that they have always wanted to do a normal hip-hop song without any heavy guitars and this was the song they envisioned. The reason they chose to make the song about a Cadillac is that they have always liked having nice classic cars such as Cadillacs. Johnny 3 Tears said that he has owned and crashed about three of them in his lifetime. The band said they thought B-Real would be the perfect collaboration because he grew up in the same area of Los Angeles as them and they always looked up to him as an artist. Music video A music video for the song was released on December 1, 2017. Personnel *Francis Abramczyk - production assistant *Bob Cattelino - Cadillac operator *Brian Cox - editor, director, producer *Demrick - actor *Monique Dulcos - production assistant *Jessica Griffiths - production assistant *Garret Rentz - gaffer, lighting *Sean Pauw - grip, lighting Lyrics Ride, slide, dipping low Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Ride, slide, smoking dro Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes What you gonna do when the shit goes down? Six misfits rolling through your hometown 'Cause we ride, slide, so hit the floor Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes When the streets grow cold and my sight turns red Got that pistol grip-hold and a muzzle to your head Yeah, somebody talked, yeah, somebody said Yeah, somebody's buried, yeah, somebody's dead We found my White Wolf stashed in my white ball cap Got two white bros jacked and my Caddy's flat black Got the gauges all racked, devil hanging out the back Now you're just a story on the cemetery track We lock and we load, we rock and we roll We cock and we go, it's the Undead Show You know I mean what I say, better drop when we spray It's too late to pray on Judgment Day Hear those bells? It's the end of your life Someone's gotta live and someone's gotta die Here comes hell, it's redemption, right? Now you're just a ghost on a cold, black night Ride, slide, dipping low Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Ride, slide, smoking dro Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes What you gonna do when the shit goes down? Six misfits rolling through your hometown 'Cause we ride, slide, so hit the floor Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Roll up in the spot like a live grenade And every day we celebrate like a pimp parade Swimming in liquor till the end of my days Rolling with Funny Man in a cloud of haze Who would've knew? I turn the trees blue You're sitting on the internet like "is this shit true?" And I don't give a fuck about your bad review Till I pop out the screen with a big "fuck you!" Then hop in the backseat and get to the blasting Cut down your dreams like the Hollywood casting Except this shit is real, not acting We're still murdering so thanks for asking Too damn smart to get caught up in legalities Blow you off-stage, just another fatality And, sir, you don't know that we lack morality? "Fuck, suck, dick, lick, man, we nasty" Ride, slide, dipping low Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Ride, slide, smoking dro Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes What you gonna do when the shit goes down? Six misfits rolling through your hometown 'Cause we ride, slide, so hit the floor Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Semi-automatic words you heard just spray the masses Gas is lit quick, spark on a matchstick The class's classic, lyrical backflips Got you bitches begging for the backstage passes Rolling with the bosses, causing havoc I'm just filling in because they’re never gonna have it So sad, you sad bitch, so glad you have this That pneumatic, emphatic Black Cadillac shit Get your cardiac kit, where's the party at, trick? Watch me pull a hat trick, joint on a glass tip Got the room loud in the valley All eyes on me, you can call me Makaveli We don't give a fuck, we never did Hit you with the thunder where you stand, that’s how we live Believe me when we do it, yeah, we fucking do it big And if we show you how to win, we do it for the kids Ride, slide, dipping low Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Ride, slide, smoking dro Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes What you gonna do when the shit goes down? Six misfits rolling through your hometown 'Cause we ride, slide, so hit the floor Black Cadillac, on them hundred spokes Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Funny Man - clean vocals *J-Dog - production, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *B-Real - vocals *Brian Gardner - mastering *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Rhys May - mixing assistant Trivia *This is the band's second collaboration since 2005's Turn Off the Lights which featured guest vocals from Jeffree Star. *J-Dog makes several references to other songs in his verse. **"Fuck, suck, dick, lick, man, we nasty", is a line Johnny 3 Tears sang on Bitches. **"Pimp parade" could be a reference to Charlie Scene's verse in We Own the Night. **"Live grenade" could be a reference to the chorus of Renegade. *B-Real's line "All eyes on me, you can call me Makaveli" references Tupac Shakur's album "All Eyez On Me", and Shakur's alias "Makaveli". *Funny Man said the inspiration behind the song was getting high and 100 spoke rims. *The music video was filmed at The Rave / Eagle Club in Milwaukee, IL. Category:Songs Category:V Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Funny Man Category:J-Dog Category:B-Real Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Explicit Category:Music videos Category:Produced by J-Dog